Nerve monitoring is used in surgical procedures where nerves are at risk. With some systems, a monitor and hand-held stimulator probe provides intermittent stimulation only when the surgeon probes the nerve. Nerves can be at risk, however, in between stimulations due to surgical incision “blind” trauma caused by manipulation and stretching during tumor removal, and cumulative trauma or damage that may result in neuropraxla. Automatic Periodic Stimulation (APS), however, provides Continuous Intraoperative Nerve Monitoring (C-IONM). Intraoperative Nerve Integrity Monitor (NIM) systems enable surgeons to identify, confirm, and monitor motor nerve function to help reduce the risk of nerve damage during various procedures including ENT and general surgeries.
One such system is Medtronic's NIM® Nerve Monitoring System, which includes an electromyographic (EMG) monitor for intraoperative use during various surgeries in which a nerve may be at risk due to unintentional manipulation. NIM nerve monitoring probes having electrodes are placed in the appropriate muscle locations in the patient for the procedure being performed. These electrodes are connected to the NIM Nerve Monitoring System, which continuously monitors EMG activity from muscles innervated by the affected nerve. When a particular nerve has been activated or stimulated, the NIM System warns the surgeon and operating room staff, providing both visual alerts on the color touchscreen monitor and audio feedback to help minimize trauma to the nerve.
Surgeons can use monopolar and bipolar stimulating probes and dissection instruments with the NIM® Nerve Monitoring System to assist in early nerve identification and confirmation. These tools may be used to locate, identify, and map the particular nerve and branches, as well as verify nerve function and integrity to help surgeons perform critical procedures while preserving nerve function and improving patient safety.
The present disclosure provides improvements associated with the related art.